Final Exam
by patriotprideboy
Summary: Three rogue magi are hired to ambush Madoka and her friends, known as the "Magica Five", a newly-formed team of crime-fighting and wraith-hunting magical girls. Will Madoka and friends fend off the attack or will they be sent packing? Based off the Teen Titans episode "Final Exam". No knowledge of that series or that episodes is needed to read this!
1. Chapter 1

Within an abandoned factory, a large television could be heard. A woman that looked to be in her mid-thirties smiled underneath her devilish mask, looking at the screen.

"The Puella Magical Academy is proud to introduce… this year's top graduates." A voice on screen could be heard talking. On screen, there was a training facility equipped with platforms, automated turrets, and wraiths.

Starting introductions, the voice continued. "Akira, the girl wonder, who's magically-enhanced brain can conquer any problem with a creative solution."

A small girl appeared on screen. She was wearing a fully-black dress, equipped with a small backpack that suddenly grew mechanical wings. In her hands, she held a controller that logically controlled these wings. Coming under fire from automated turrets, she dove right in and destroyed all of them with the machinegun that was latched on her pack, dodging swiftly as she did so.

"Mana, the enchanting sorceress." The voice on television continued. "Her powerful spells mean bad luck for her enemies."

A taller girl next appeared with style, standing on top of a cubic platform. Within seconds she was surrounded by wraiths and turrets, yet with ballet-like technique she conjured up a couple of quick spells that she used to damage the surrounding environment, causing some of the deploying turrets to fall and squash the wraiths. She ended her grandiose performance with a few backflips, possibly just to show off.

"And Izumi, whose magically enhanced strength speaks for itself." The voice finalized.

Two large turrets sprang up behind Mana, as did a much larger girl. At first glance, one could assume she's easily six foot five… and a boy, due to her rather short hairstyle and imposing physique. Lifting up one of the turrets with ease, the large girl spun it around and threw it right to one of the others as if it were a pillow, slamming right home.

A wraith materialized and grabbed onto Izumi from behind, appearing to have her in its grip. Without warning however, Akira jumped onto it nimbly and latched a miniature bomb on its back. Moments later it exploded, but not before Akira athletically jumped off from it, with the wraith being reduced to ectoplasm due to the blast. Izumi was unharmed.

"These new magical agents are the perfect fighting force." The voice remarked as Mana showed off her grace even more, performing backflips and forcing some turrets to destroy each other. "For the right price, this ideal team can be yours."

The television screen started to flicker static, ending the video. An older woman approached the front of the TV, patiently waiting for her suitor's response.

"Well, Miss Michiko?" She asked.

"Impressive." The masked woman said. She was none other than Michiko. "Quite impressive. Although… destroying wraiths and tackling obstacle courses only prove so much. I need magi who can function in real world scenarios… if your students are to serve me, they will have to pass one final exam.

"Eliminate the Magica Five. And then we'll talk…"

The older woman bowed, acknowledging Michiko's deal. Things were going according to plan.

_Somewhere in Mitakihara, Japan._

It was an average day at the Magica Complex, which sat comfortably on a tiny patch of land near a relatively large body of water. It was akin to a mansion with several rooms and housed three floors. A few hundred meters away was the shoreline which led to other parts of Mitakihara City. In it, the Magica Five – consisting of Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Kyoko Sakura, Mami Tomoe, and Sayaka Miki - lived together. The house was largely Madoka's, as her mother had purchased it just for her after learning that she and her friends were magical girls in the flesh… and that Madoka was her daughter from another existence. Because her mother was busier than ever thanks to her new occupation as CEO, she did not have much time to interact with her family, as she was always on the move.

But it was never lonely for Madoka. She had her friends by her side, after all – and they were all closer to each other than ever before. Certainly, a lot had happened since the day she first met the Incubator Kyubey, and each of the girls' encounters with becoming magical girls had all impacted them in one way or the other. At least in her experience.

They moved on together, though. They grew stronger and made a name for themselves, whether it was hunting down wraiths or fighting local crime throughout the city. They would be there for others when they needed it. Madoka especially – learning how to be more confident and being more assertive is how she rolled through the past year, and it paid dividends. This was even while after stepping down from the role of god.

Average days were good, though. No crime means no trouble. And no trouble meant peace and quiet for the girls. Until…

"Aw man, come on! It's gotta be around here somewhere!" A voice exclaimed from inside of the house. A girl with long red hair was on the move, apparently looking for something. "Ugh, I don't believe this! How could you lose the remote?"

"What makes you so sure that I lost it, Kyoko?" A girl with short blue hair responded. She was also apparently looking for the lost remote.

"Uh, because you're _Sayaka?_" Kyoko replied with her eyebrow raised.

"Hey, just because I lost that album-" Sayaka attempted to reason with her, but was cut off.

"And the shampoo. And my basketball. _And _the toaster."

"Things disappear! How am I supposed to know where they go?"

"Well how am I supposed to watch TV without the remote?"

Their arguing was breaking the concentration of a long black haired girl who was reading a book. Annoyed, she stood up to offer some advice.

"Simple. You get up and change the channel." She said with a slight glare. Kyoko and Sayaka took a second to glance towards each other and weren't amused at her suggestion.

"Don't even joke like that, Homura." Kyoko told her.

"I wasn't joking." Homura replied.

"Good, 'cause it wasn't funny!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Now either help us look for the remote, or go back to reading that book!"

Homura let out an exasperated sigh. "This is a pointless argument over an inanimate object... you are wasting your energy and disrupting my focus."

"I'm telling you, I didn't lose that remote…" Sayaka exclaimed one more time.

Not noticing the automatic door opening before them, a girl with yellow hair with curls to the sides and a girl with pink hair with a red ribbon on her upper torso appeared and were engaged in conversation.

"And that is the secret to baking banana cake with strawberry filling, Madoka!" The yellow haired girl told her. However, the shouting from inside the room was distracting for Madoka and she stopped in her tracks to calm them down.

"Girls, take it easy! Target practice is this afternoon!" she proclaimed.

"I know! How about we have something to eat to settle down everyone's mood?" the yellow haired girl suggested. "I can make them!"

"I don't need food, Mami!" Kyoko exclaimed. "What I need is…" The group of girls continued to bicker, while Mami paid no attention to them and tried fetching a meal for them to dine on.

When she opened the fridge, its contents appeared mouldy and outdated. It didn't seem to bother Mami. When she thought the mould started to move, however, she became startled and hesitantly attacked the fridge with her magic.

"Ah!" Mami let out a surprised gasp. She let out a beam of yellow light from her soul gem and the fridge contents came flying out, smearing the rest of the girls in foodstuffs. If it wasn't an amusing scene, then at least it quieted everyone down.

"Umm…" Madoka was the first one to speak up. "Maybe we should just go out for some pizza…"

A small trail of frosting from a week old cake dribbled down her cheek, to which she raised an eyebrow. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. Pizza was a good thing right now.

At their local pizza parlour, the arguing didn't seem to stop as the girls tried to decide on what toppings their pizza should have.

"May we please just order something…?" Homura asked, practically begging for something to be done.

"As long as it doesn't have any vegetables." Sayaka remarked.

"Come on, man! How can you deny me a supreme?" Kyoko replied.

"Dude! Veggies make my mouth all sour!" Sayaka said, almost as a matter-of-factly. She didn't like vegetables, no matter if it was broccoli, celery, or even carrots.

"I recommend a pizza with bananas, grapes, and mint frosting!" Mami suggested sweetly. The other girls looked at her with scornful expressions. The cold truth was that, although Mami was a very talented baker and cook, she was never an expert at fast food.

"Umm… Mami?" Madoka scooted over towards her. "Not everything on the menu is a pizza topping…"

"Oh…" Mami put a hand behind her head and smiled sheepishly. With that, the girls continued to choose what to eat.

"Double pepperoni with green peppers on the side!" Kyoko proposed.

"I'm not eating veggies!" Sayaka countered.

"Green peppers ain't that bad!" Kyoko retorted. Like school kids, they continued to bicker. This was clearly a common theme for this day.

Little did they know that they were being spied on from afar. A pair of high-tech binoculars zoomed in on the five of them and the bearer smirked deviously.

"Akira to Mana. Begin phase one." Akira told her through her earpiece.

Down on the street below, Mana acknowledged her and used one of her spells to set an empty bus in motion. It began moving on its own, and rode downwards on the sloped road. It wasn't until long that the five girls realized it was moving, and Sayaka gasped when she noticed that a baby carriage was in its path.

"Magica, go!" Madoka exclaimed. In a flash they all transformed into their magical girl forms, and set out to get the carriage out of harm's way.

Mami pushed the carriage away while Kyoko and Homura tried to stop the bus. Using her strength, Kyoko attempted to push the bus back. It wasn't working in her favour, however, and she was beginning to feel overpowered. That was when Homura jumped up and fired an energy beam from her pistol towards the gearstick, knocking it back to reverse and with extreme precision. The bus slowed, and Kyoko didn't have to keep pushing it back.

Stepping back, Kyoko noticed the lack of driver inside the bus. "Uh, don't buses normally have _drivers?_" she remarked.

"And don't baby carriages normally have… babies?" Madoka noted as she looked inside the saved carriage, only to find a black-colored teddy bear in it. That was when it moved its head to the right.

"_Are you dickriders normally this stupid?"_ a voice from inside the teddy bear suddenly asked, much to the shock of the girls.

Without warning, the toy let out a flash from both of its eyes, knocking Madoka, Sayaka, and Mami backwards a good distance before landing. As Homura and Kyoko looked on, they failed to notice the bus being lifted up in time, and when they did, it promptly slammed onto the both them.

The impact created a bout of smoke. From it emerged Izumi with her imposing figure and short hair, dusting her hands and smiling at her handiwork. Akira looked towards the spectacle and simply chortled.

"That was too easy!" Akira remarked, turning towards her team. "What a bunch of asshats! You guys wanna get some pizza?"

"This isn't over!" a voice suddenly exclaimed. It was Madoka dusting herself off, with Sayaka and Mami right there by her side, also gathering themselves. Izumi merely looked at them. Without so much as a warning, the bus came flying upwards much to her surprise, a chain-like spear in tow.

"We're just gettin' started!" Kyoko boomed, emerging from the small crater the previous impact had created. Homura picked herself up and swayed her hair, as it had gotten a bit messy.

"Who are these girls? And what's an asshat?" Sayaka questioned as she removed a banana peel from her head, albeit humorously.

"We are the Puella." Akira responded.

"Your worst nightmare." Izumi added, in a gruff tone.

"And this is attack pattern alpha…" Mana ended.

The villainous team split off into three different directions, with Akira firing her mounted machinegun randomly towards Madoka and attempted to distract them. Kyoko was engaged with Izumi in a wrestling match and, although the other girl was much larger than her in physique, Kyoko assumed that she didn't have the finesse to match blow for blow with her. Little did she know that it was just a ploy for something else.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on her back?" Izumi asked with a devilish grin. That was when Akira jumped onto Kyoko and attached a small rocket on her back. This took Kyoko by surprise and she let her guard down.

"Huh?!"

"Duuuuped!" Akira said with a snicker, jumping off of her in time. Controlling the small rocket with her controller, she let Kyoko loose for a little a ride in the air. Wasting little time, Mami went after her, using her magical ropes to catch up. Madoka and Sayaka looked at the spectacle as they could do nothing to help her out.

Meanwhile, Homura and Mana were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Mana unleashed a flying kick which Homura dodged swiftly, and kept up the dodging until she tried landing a blow, which was blocked easily.

"You fight like a boy…" Mana taunted.

"And you're gonna bark like a bitch!" Akira said, towering over Homura with four mechanized legs. Unleashing an energy beam from her machinegun, Homura didn't react quickly enough to get out of the way, and she was thrown backwards by the blast. Still in the air, she hit Madoka while she was running, and the two of them landed in unison.

Sayaka didn't laze around anymore at this point. She charged towards the group with her sword in tow, looking for a hit. She too was stopped just as easily as the rest, with Izumi picking her up as if she were a toy.

"I'm gonna put you in your place, dolly." Izumi said to Sayaka, who was flailing and trying to escape her grapple.

"Sayaka, hang on!" Madoka exclaimed. She rushed towards the group but Izumi had already tossed her up in the air and promptly slammed her with a powerful _punch _that sent her flying right towards Madoka. Once again, she fell flat on her behind after she collided with her.

"Is it just me, or are we getting our asses kicked?" Sayaka asked. They were having a rough time with the battle.

"It's just you." Madoka and Homura said to her in unison, neither one of them looking to find any jokes in the situation at hand.

"Listen up, girls!" Madoka spoke up. "I have a plan…"

Her thoughts were cut short when another blast from Akira's machinegun came loose. Madoka was able to get out of the way but Sayaka and Homura had taken another blow and were again sent backwards.

"Ha! Hope your little plan includes getting fried, princess." Akira taunted Madoka, aiming her machinegun at her. Madoka wasn't willing to back down. Not now. She summoned her signature bow, preparing an arrow and got into a fighting stance with it.

"You'll just have to find out the hard way." Madoka said with poise, smiling. She beckoned the group to attack, her bow ready to let loose. Akira only chortled as she fired her gun towards the ground, making it crack. That was when Mana cast a spell that unleashed a collection of magical waves mixed in unison with the cracked ground, and Izumi finished it off by slamming her fist down onto it with a powerful _thud _that created a crushing shockwave_._

Madoka was not ready for that. Startled, she tried to escape but the ground beneath her failed, sending her plummeting down to the sewers as she screamed. Shocked, Sayaka and Homura looked down into the exposed sewer in terror, wondering where their friend went.

"_Madoka!_" Homura shouted. Neither she nor Sayaka could say anything else at this point, simply looking onwards.

**So, that concludes the first chapter! Tell me what you think of it – I tried to emulate the actual episode "Final Exam" as best as I could but I'd like some reviews on it. The final chapter is still in progress.**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a gloomy atmosphere at Magica Complex.

Walking into the living room, Homura and Sayaka had looks of disbelief on their faces. Both of them had taken a beating, but Sayaka was limping even though part of her magic could heal her very quickly. She needed some external treatment.

"That didn't just happen…" Sayaka said softly. "Tell me that didn't just happen?"

Homura sighed. This was a piss poor day. She wasn't the one to express too much emotion, so she could only accept the situation for what it was and not sugar-coat it.

"It did happen." Homura replied. "We can't change the truth… we were overpowered. No matter how much we dislike that fact." She momentarily thought about using her magic to travel back in time, but knew that was too big of a hassle and would end up causing even more trouble. She knew from experience. Instead she opted to use her magic to revert Sayaka's wound on her thigh back to how it was before the battle, manipulating her cells with fine precision.

Sayaka gave her a warm smile. "Who knew we had a doctor in the house? Thanks."

"No problem…" Homura replied. That was when the door opened to reveal Kyoko and Mami stepping into the home.

"Maybe y'all should call me Flyoko!" Kyoko said jokingly. "I was on my way to Tokyo before Mami blasted that thing off my back. So what'd I miss?"

Homura and Sayaka simply looked at each other with frowns before looking down on the ground. Kyoko took notice but kept pressing.

"Tell me how we kicked their asses! C'mon, I gotta have the play-by-play."

"Where is Madoka?" Mami asked in a concerned voice. Sayaka's frown didn't disappear. In fact, it only seemed to get bigger.

"Um, Mami…" Sayaka started. "We're not sure…"

"Not sure?" Mami questioned, confused. "Why are you not?"

"We searched everywhere…" Homura responded with a pang of disappointment. "And all we found was this."

Homura revealed a ribbon that, when closely inspected, looked clearly like the ones that Madoka wore when she transformed into her magical girl form. Mami gasped at this revelation.

"Damn, I shoulda been there!" Kyoko groaned in frustration, putting both hands on her head. "I let that little runt sneak up on me, and… what was I… it was a trap, and I… I shoulda known…"

Mami still didn't believe it. "I don't get this! How couldn't you find her? People do not just vanish! She has to be somewhere so go there and look!"

"Easy, Mami." Sayaka tried to calm her down. "Come on. This is Madoka we're talking about, so I'm sure she's just fine. She'll probably turn up right now!"

Madoka certainly did grow as her magical prowess grew. All those experiences from hunting down wraiths and stopping criminals hardened her and made her tough. She was still the same gentle and sweet Madoka Kaname from before, however, and that's what made her stand out.

As if on cue, the doors started to open. Sayaka was right – Madoka did show up on time!

"Awesome timing!" she noted.

"Madoka!" Mami said excitedly. She went to open the door. Even after a rough day, the gang would still all be here intact.

Or so they thought.

The door was blown open by an explosion that promptly sent Mami flying backwards. Out of the smoke emerged three girls who were none other than Akira, Mana, and Izumi.

"Oh no." Sayaka remarked with a shocked look.

"Oh yes." Mana snickered. Izumi looked ready to fight as she cracked her knuckles.

"You jackwagons got lucky last time, but you're on our turf now!" Kyoko stated with a hint of aggressiveness in her voice, also ready to fight.

"Yeah…" Akira yawned, apparently bored. "Nice place… we'll take it."

The room was already filled with fighting after a few moments. Mami was firing her muskets, Sayaka was engaged in a melee, and Kyoko was just trying to hold her ground with her spear.

"Ugh! Split up!" Kyoko ordered. The girls agreed and went in separate directions.

Mami and Homura went upstairs, with Izumi in hot pursuit. Homura let loose a flashbang grenade to slow her down but it wasn't very effective. Izumi was clearly trained to handle blinding lights although it did slow her down a bit.

Sayaka was under fire from Mana's magic attacks. She dodged them swiftly, but the damage it caused to the walls was enough to force her to get out of the way of the debris. This seemed to amuse Mana quite a bit.

"Come to mama…" Mana said with a taunting tone. "What's the matter, afraid of a little magic?"

Mami and Homura finally made it inside of a room, where Mami tried barricading the door with some of her intensely strong ropes. She was successful, but before the two girls had a chance to settle down the wall behind them was crushed, revealing a hole and through it was the head and menacing look of Izumi.

"Hello, ladies…" the monster of a female said in a mocking voice.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was on the run. She headed upstairs, trying to get away from Akira. The last encounter was still fresh on her mind and she did _not_ want to get humiliated like that again.

Using her four mechanized arms, Akira tried to follow Kyoko, wearing a smug look on her face as she did so. Kyoko's avoidance of Akira was working well, and she sneaked into a room that Akira had gone into. Unfortunately for her, the door behind her closed unexpectedly.

"Hey!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"So, ginger." A face suddenly appeared on a large TV screen inside of the room, which was none other than Akira's. "You got a soul inside that gem of yours?" Kyoko didn't really mind the insult, having heard a lot of those in her time. She was just focused on avoiding the rude girl.

"Not telling? Guess I'll have to tear you apart and find out!" Akira proclaimed.

Akira suddenly appeared, towering above Kyoko with her four robotic arms. This surprised Kyoko who tried to take immediate action.

Sayaka was running away from Mana. She was gaining distance from her, finally.

"Pant… pant… lost her." She noted. Her little victory was cut short when an energy blast toppled the ceiling above her and a small tile hit her square in the face. This dazed her and she fell down.

"This just isn't your lucky day…" Mana taunted Sayaka. Sayaka could only try to dust herself off at this point, trying to regain focus. Without any second thoughts she drew her sword and ran right towards Mana.

Mana however was ready to fight. Elegantly performing backflips, she used a spell to hack away at the ground beneath Sayaka and sent her falling to her demise. Laughing to herself, Mana left Sayaka pick herself up again and left the scene.

Kyoko tore down a door to another room, but Akira was still right there in pursuit. Attempting to corner her, she flung one of her robotic legs towards Kyoko which she easily grabbed.

"Gotcha!" Kyoko exclaimed. She had to wait for a little more though, as Akira wasn't done there. Using another robotic arm, she tried striking her with it instead, to which Kyoko simply grabbed onto with her left hand.

Smirking, Kyoko twisted around Akira and her gadgetry. This had the negative effect of her electronics malfunctioning and before Akira could recover, Kyoko pulled her up to eye level with her face. She chuckled heartily as she toyed with Akira's backpack.

"Lemme go you dickmunching shit!" Akira said before she escaped Kyoko's clutches. By then, Kyoko had torn apart the backpack with her bare hands. Drawing her spear, she followed Akira. Now it was turn to be the predator.

"How're going to fight me without your fancy tech?" Kyoko questioned in a mocking tone. A silhouette dashed in front of her, signalling her that Akira was nearby. Hiding behind a box, Akira tried to remain unseen but it was too late for her. Kyoko discovered her and delighted in it.

She then, however, realized it was a trick. She stepped on a small cube that projected a holographic image of Akira. Surprised, she took a few steps back from the device. That was when the cunning little girl jumped onto her back for the second time in the same day, and started clawing at her hair.

"Hey, what are you- LET GO OF MY HAIR! Nobody pulls my hair!" Kyoko exclaimed with loud and startled voice. Akira however did her best to hold onto it.

Kyoko attempted to shake her off by running around the room, but she underestimated her assailant's grip. Akira was toying with her at this point, and Kyoko couldn't feel more embarrassed. Luckily for her she was able to shake her off eventually, and she simply glared at the evil little girl.

"I bet I can make you bounce." Akira taunted her. Kyoko scowled and drew her spear, ready to fight. No more running.

Kyoko charged towards Akira, looking for a one-hit kill. But Akira easily dodged and drew out one of her mechanized legs and struck Kyoko on the back, knocking her down. Kyoko quickly got back up and tried a more finesse fighting stance, to which Akira simply copied. The two exchanged parries and clashes before Akira eventually found a killing stroke.

Before Akira could land a killing blow, Kyoko dodged just in time for her attacker's robotic arm could only slice a lot of fresh from her right arm. It was painful, but Kyoko didn't have time to recuperate as Akira lunged towards her.

"Hey, get off me!" Kyoko exclaimed. Before she knew it, she was screaming as she was sent flying out of the house. Unlike the last time she experienced something like this, she wasn't airborne for very long. She landed on the water just outside of the island home, bloodied right arm and all. Moments later she was joined by the rest of the girls who were also sent flying and into the water. The three assailants could be seen from the top floor of the house, mocking the girls with dirty looks.

"Have a nice afterlife, you shit-eating losers!" Akira taunted them from afar. Mana simply laughed as she cast a spell that turned the originally calm waters into a raging tidal wave, sent directly towards the four girls who had stunned looks on their faces. The wave crashed down on them, and they were promptly swept away by the waters. Things just went from bad to worse.

_That didn't just happen. Tell me that didn't just happen._

_Let go of my hair. Get off me._

_Madoka… where is Madoka? I don't understand… where is she?_

_We searched everywhere. All we found was this…_

_How could you not find her? People do not just vanish…_

_I shoulda been there. I shoulda known._

Thoughts buzzed around like angry, upset wasps through the heads of the Magica Five. Being swamped literally, overpowered, and kicked out of their home all in one day was not a kind way to finish off the day. It wasn't until long that they were finally washed out towards a nearby shore.

"So, uh… who else never wants to go surfing again?" Sayaka asked in a dull, yet cruelly funny tone. Her cape was slightly ripped and she was crawling to get back up on her feet after being swept away to the shoreline.

"Not now, man." Kyoko said to her with a slightly stern voice.

"Hey, I was just trying to…" Before Sayaka could continue, Homura held her arm and signalled her not to say anything else.

Kyoko's right arm was cut badly and there were cuts present from her last fight with Akira. The only reassuring thing was that the damage wasn't too severe, and much of the blood had been washed away by cold water. Try as she might though, she couldn't shake the smaller girl off, who had an impressively tight grip on her the whole time. She was in the process of bandaging her arm until Mami offered her some help.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance…" Mami started.

"I got it." Kyoko told her in a slightly annoyed voice.

"But you are so hurt, and-"

"_**I GOT IT!" **_Kyoko snapped, which startled Mami. This was the worst time to be babied, she thought. Sayaka looked over the both of them and became annoyed with Kyoko's harsh response.

"Hey, she only wanted to help! What _is _your problem?" she questioned Kyoko loudly.

"What do you _think_?!" Kyoko replied in the same loud, booming voice. "We got kicked out of our house, a pint-sized know-it-all took me for a joy ride, and in case you haven't noticed, I almost became left-handed!"

"_Enough!_" Homura intervened. It was apparent that her nerves were starting to get flustered as well. "We must keep our emotions in check."

"Or what?" Kyoko engaged Homura verbally. "Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?!" The two glared at each other, neither of them wanting to back down.

"I wish Madoka were here…" Mami said, looking at the bickering group. With so much on their minds, they were forgetting that their de facto leader was still missing.

"Well she's _not!_" Kyoko responded to her, making exasperated hand gestures throughout. At this point, even she was becoming disheartened by the situation, as she was always the one to talk about ideals. "Don't you girls get it?! They won, we lost! It's _**over!**_"

"Then… the Magica Five is history?" Sayaka asked gloomily. It seemed that, even after forming a crime-fighting/wraith hunting quintet together, this hope of theirs had too come crashing down in the end.

"Not yet."

The four girls were taken aback by the sudden soft voice. They turned to find and face a girl dressed in a white dress with pink trimmings, coupled perfectly with two white gloves on her hands. If one could see the determined look in the girl's eyes, they'd agree it would be enough to pierce right through their very soul. It was, unsurprisingly, none other than Madoka Kaname.

"Not if I can help it."


End file.
